By the Noruasian Lake
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Aikka and Eva finally meet once again and are soon married but what happens to Eva after her daughter is born is she going to die or is there something she never told Aikka about her illness that she had after she retuned to earth AikkaXEva
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Nourasia**

Aikka walked down the hallways of the palace getting ready to head out to the space ports to pick up someone very special to him. Before he could head out Cannan stopped him.

"Prince Aikka where are you going you have lessons today that I won't allow you to miss." Aikka looked at him a little bit annoyed.

"Cannan didn't my parent's tell you that I have to pick someone up at the space port today." Cannan just stared him.

"Yes but I told them that one of the servant's can go pick them up so you can do your lessons today."

"And no one told me that they're going to pick up Eva Wei." Aikka said in a bitter tone

"What that human girl from the great race of Oban." Cannan sounded surprised

"Yes and I promised her that I would be the one picking her up from the space port today so we have to postpone my lessons for the day okay Cannan." Aikka said with a lot of authority. (Rule #1 Cannan never get in the way of the prince when it comes to his earth princess)

"I see now, this changes everything, very well we will do your lessons tomorrow morning." Aikka didn't like that idea but it was better than him not picking up Eva.

"Very well Cannan, now will you excuse me I have to go pick up Eva." With that said Aikka walked out the palace doors and headed straight to the space port. As Aikka was walking to the space port he couldn't help but think about how he invited Eva to Nourasia in the first place for he was really nervous when he did it.

**--Flash Back—**

_Aikka was standing in front of the communicator and he nervously dialed Eva number and hang up on the first ring. That only proved on how nervous he was calling her. But finally he built up enough courage to dial the number but couldn't hit the button for the call to go through. But thanks to his mother who was nearby she ran in and hit the button and ran off. Aikka was about to yell at his mother but he soon heard Eva's voice._

"_Hello this is Eva Wei speaking." she said_

"_Umm…hello Eva it Aikka." He was really nervous when he saw Eva on the screen once he turned around._

"_Hi Aikka it good to hear from you (she couldn't see him but Aikka could see her weird) how are you doing!" Aikka was happy that she remembered him and soon said,_

"_I'm doing fine Eva, I was wondering if you would like to come and visit Nourasia." _

"_Wow! Really you mean Aikka that's awesome I'd love to come and visit your planet!" She said with so much excitement in her voice. Aikka just laughed at Eva's excited face and said "Great! That's really good to hear there's actually a space shuttle that's going to be at earth to pick up some worker to help rebuild our planet will be there in two days I'll tell them to save a seat for you." _

"_Ok, then I guess I'll see you in two days then Aikka. I really can't wait to see you again. Bye!" Eva Said with a huge smile on her face and hung up the phone._

_Aikka just smiled and said "I'll see you soon my Earth princess."_

**--End of Flash Back--**

Two day had passed now he was waiting for the space shuttle to arrive with his Earth princess to arrive to Nourasia. Aikka had made it just a few minutes before the shuttle was about to arrive which was a good thing because he didn't want to keep his earth princess waiting for a long time. Soon the shuttle arrived with the workers and Eva, when the shuttle landed Aikka started looking around to see if he could find Eva in the crowd then he heard someone call his name, "Aikka!" Aikka turned to see it was Eva that called his name and also was running towards him. When she got close to him she gave him a hug.

"Aikka I missed you, and thank you for inviting me to your planet." Eva said all excited

"Why you're welcome Eva and I missed you too it's been a long time since we last saw each other." Aikka smiled and laughed after he said that. Eva just smiled at Aikka.

"So then shall I lead you to the palace your journey must have worn you out?" Aikka said as he as he picked up one or Eva's bags.

"Why yes you may Aikka and you don't have to carry that." Aikka smiles

"It's alright Eva I want to be a good host so I'll help carry your bags."

"Well okay Aikka if you insist." Eva picked up her other bag and they both headed off to the city where Eva got to see how all the buildings look different from the ones on Earth and Aikka explained the history of how the building came to be and how it was improved all the way to the castle grounds where something soon caught Eva's eye.

* * *

Hey everyone ok if this looks familiar to anyone yes this is mine i deleted it because of some complications so i fixed them and edit the story so theirs new stuff in it i just made it longer and fixed the grammer issuses i didnt see at first and yes this is my story I just deleted it due to problems with a chapter not uploading right that all but hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- What a Beautiful Lake**

Aikka and Eva were walking to the palace when Eva noticed the lake by the palace, Aikka soon noticed what Eva was looking at.

"I see you noticed the lake" Aikka said with a smile on his face.

"It's a really pretty lake, I never really seen a lake before it my first time it's really big" she said with an amazement. Aikka then had an idea and he decided to ask

"Would you like to take a closer look of the lake?" Eva's eyes widen and looked at Aikka and said "Really can I take a closer look at the lake?" Aikka nodded his head and Eva started running toward the lake and Aikka just followed.

"Wow Aikka! This lake is amazing." she said as soon as she got close to the lake. Aikka just stood there in aww when he saw Eva with a beautiful smile on her face he knew that she was happy.

"What is the lake called?" Eva asked all of a sudden and that's what snapped Aikka back to reality.

"The lake is called Narustrala in Nourasian and when you translate it in English it's called Star Light Lake." (I made the name up I just wanted to give it a Nourasian like name.)

"Wow! That's a beautiful name for the lake." Eva was in so much aww that she almost forgot that Aikka was with her still.

"Oh Aikka! Sorry I almost forgot that you still with me." Aikka just did a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Eva. My mother also sometimes get lost in her thoughts when she come to the lake also." They stayed there for a few more minutes then finally they headed to the palace so Eva could meet Aikka's parent.

"Welcome to Nourasia Eva it's so good to finally meet you in person." The king said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much; you have such a beautiful planet."

"Why thank you Eva, we happy that you could come though Aikka has told us so much about you." The queen said. Eva looked at Aikka, he had a light pink blush on his face he got a little embarrassed, and Eva just smiled.

"We actually saw you by the lake; I take it you like the lake because you were there for quit sometime." Eva looked at the king and queen and said,

"Yes indeed I do like the lake it's very beautiful, I actually lost track of time."

"Well I know what you mean, The Lake is so beautiful I sometime lose track of time too." the queen said with a big smile on her face. Eva knew that she was going to like Aikka's mom.

"Well then you must be tired from your long journey to our planet. Why don't you let Aikka show you to your room and you can get settle in and get some rest before dinner." the king said. Eva nodded her head and left with Aikka out of the throne room and headed to her room. Then Aikka all of a sudden thought of something.

"Eva." Aikka said. "Yes Aikka." they both stopped a few feet away from Eva's room.

"How long will you be here by chance?" Eva just smiled and said,

"I don't know I guess I can stay here as long as you want me or my dad's idea which is staying here for four months because of my nonstop racing that's been going on." Aikka was actually happy to hear that and said,

"I don't mind that you stay here for at least four months, actually I'm happy that you get to stay that long."

"I'm glad that you're happy Aikka because I am too." They laughed a little and soon Eva went in her room but before she closed the door she thanked Aikka again for inviting her and he bow and said you welcome and walked away. When Aikka walked away all he could think of was trying to figure out away to ask Eva a very important question before the four months were up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Proposal **

Three months had pass since Eva had arrived to Nourasia after prince Aikka invited her of course. Aikka had spent most of his time with Eva walking through the streets of Nourasia showing her what it like on Nourasia. When Aikka had duties or practices he had to go to Eva spent her time at the Lake waiting for Aikka to get down with what he was doing. Sometimes she wouldn't notice him coming up to her because she would get so mesmerized by the lake. Now it was the Fourth month and Eva would be leaving in a few weeks… or will she because Aikka had a very important question to ask Eva but first he had to ask his parents and Eva's father and he had waited this long to ask because he was scared that he would be refused. **(Okay I'll get on with it already!)**

Aikka was waiting outside the throne room when he finally heard,

"You may let the Prince in." It was his father who had said that and Canaan came out through the door and told Aikka that he could go in. Aikka walked in slowly.

"My son. Why have you asked an audience with me, your mother and mister Don Wei?" Don Wei was on a screen where he could see them as they could see him. Aikka was very nervous that he had a hard time looking at his parents and Eva's father and finally said,

"I had come here to ask you all a favor actually."

"What is it that you want to ask us my son?" the Queen asked everyone looked at him and Aikka bit his lower lip and finally said,

"I was wondering if I can ask Eva to marry me." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"What? I thought you only invited Eva because you missed her and that you promised her that you would show her your planet." Don Wei said with so much surprise in his voice and Aikka could tell in his parent's eyes they were thinking the same thing.

"At first that was the plan but when I saw Eva by the lake seeing her so happy and seeing her smile just reminded me how much I missed her and how much I love her."

They all could see in Aikka's eyes and by the way he was fidgeting a little because he was scared of bring refused and that her really does love Eva. Soon Don Wei said,

"Aikka." Aikka looked at Don "You have my full permission to ask my daughter to marry you." Aikka's eyes widen at what he just heard and asked. "Really?! You mean it?"

Don nodded his head and said, "Yes. I know that Eva loves you very much and I know she would be happy when you ask her because she would not stop talking about you back here on Earth."

Aikka blush on his face was a light pink he was surprised that his princess never stop talking about him. Then Aikka's parents said,

"If this is what you want Aikka then you also have our permission to Aikka." Aikka smiled and bowed as he said thank you to his parents and left to go find Eva so he could ask her to marry him.

Aikka didn't even have to guess where Eva was he knew exactly where she was. She was by the lake waiting for him to come and get her. Once he got there he saw Eva with a book in her hand reading. Eva soon noticed that Aikka was coming near her and she closed her book and stood up Aikka was only a step away from her.

"So what did you talk to your parents about?" Eva asked

"I had to ask them something and get there approval which I did." Aikka said with a smile

"What was it that they approved?"

"They approved this." Aikka got on one knee and Eva looked confused and Aikka soon said, "Eva I love you very much and I don't want us to be apart ever again so will u have the honor of marring me and becoming my wife?" Eva was shocked and silent at first and then she finally yelled at the top of her lung,

"YES!!!"

Aikka got up with a smile on his face. Eva was crying with joy and she jumped into Aikka's arms and he had spun her around in a circle. After he spun her around they soon shared their very first kissed since they finally meet again.

Aikka's parents and Don Wei were watching from the window and the king soon said,

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan now."

"Yup!" Both the queen and Don said

**--The Wedding--**

The wedding was held a month later after the proposal. The ceremony was held by the lake and Aikka was waiting at the altar that was built there for the wedding. Aikka's wedding clothes were close to the ones he wore on Oban but it was more of a bronze color. Aikka was very fidgety for he was very nervous and still couldn't believe that he was marring the love of his life which is of course Eva. Then he soon hear the music start to play and the doors open for Eva to walk out from and Aikka was in full aw of his beautiful bride. Eva started to walk down the aisle in the most beautiful wedding dress: The dress had a small slit in the front so when she walked the dress flowed and the color was beautiful the trim was gold and the veil was blue and the rest of the dress was white. As Eva was walking down the aisle she got a glimpse of Aikka her soon to be husband who couldn't keep his off her and she let out a small giggle when she saw him. As soon as she made it to the alter Aikka' let out a smile so did Eva. The prime minister soon started the ceremony and had both Aikka and Eva exchange their vows to each other. After they had exchange their vows and placed the rings on each other's finger the prime minister gave them a goblet filled with the Norasian traditional wedding ceremony drink for which both Aikka and Eva had to drink from symbolizing their marriage and love for each other. After they had drank from the goblets the prime minister soon made and announcement, "I now give you prince Aikka and princess Eva of nourasia officially husband and wife." Everyone in the crowd cheered and Aikka and Eva shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- A Princess Is Born**

About 2 years have passed since Eva and Aikka saw each other again and after they got married. They were the king and queen of Nourasia living with nothing but happiness. One day while Aikka was busy with some problems in the city Eva was by the lake gazing at it non-stop and also repeating what the doctor had told her this morning after she had thrown up for the 5th time this week.

**--Flashback--**

"_Doctor; why am I all of a sudden getting sick mostly in the mornings it doesn't make any sense?" Eva said while the doctor started to examine her._

"_Well I won't know until I do a full examination Lady Eva." Eva did a small smile and let the doctor do his thing after an hour he finally knew what was wrong with Eva._

"_It's nothing to worry about Lady Eva it's actually a good thing."_

"_What? How is it a good thing?" Eva was really confused, the doctor just smiled and said,_

"_Lady Eva you're actually pregnant." Eva's eyes widen_

"_What? I'm pregnant." the doctor nodded his head. Eva was really surprised but happy at the same time thinking that she would soon give birth to Aikka's child and the next heir to Nourasia. Then the doctor spoke,_

"_Lady Eva, should I tell your husband that you pregnant?" Eva shook her head._

"_No. With this kind of news should be told by me after I'm the one giving birth to his child." she said as she laid her hand over her belly which actually now that you look at it was actually slightly swollen. The doctor didn't say another word, he just grabbed his things bowed to Eva and left._

"_Now, how am I going to tell Aikka that he's soon going to be a father?"_

**--EndOfFlashBack--**

That played in her head many times and she still didn't know how to tell Aikka about the baby. After sitting by the lake for a long time she soon heard footsteps coming her way and turned her head and it didn't surprise her that it was her husband Aikka coming to get her like he all away does after he was done for the day.

"May I join you my queen?" Aikka asked with a gentle voice and a smile on his face.

"Yes you can my king." Eva said with a smile Aikka seated himself right next to his queen and wrapped his arms around Eva bringing her closer to him. Eva was enjoying the time she was having with Aikka because he was all ways so busy that they hardly see each other throughout the day anymore. Aikka finally decided to say something,

"Eva." Eva turned her head towards Aikka. "What is it Aikka?" Aikka looked into her beautiful crimson red eye and asked,

"What did the doctor say about you throwing up lately and is it going to stop soon?" Eva could tell that Aikka was a little worried and all she did was smile and said,

"The doctor said it's nothing to worry about, but I'm going to probably going to be throwing up for awhile longer and some other symptoms will be starting up soon in a few months." Aikka was confused he was thinking that the doctor was being stupid saying that there was nothing to worry about when it sounds like it was going to get worse. Eva could tell that Aikka didn't get it at all; she did a small giggle and said,

"Aikka it's really nothing to worry about."

"Well it does sound like something to be worry about though." Eva shook her head

"Aikka, I'm pregnant. That's why I've been sick lately." Aikka's eyes widen

"What your pregnant with our first child?" all Eva did was a little nodded her head and looked down at her belly. Aikka soon place his hand over Eva's belly and she placed her hand over Aikka's hand. She looked at him with a warm smile.

"How far in the pregnancy did the doctor say you're in?"

"The doctor says at least 2 months." Aikka couldn't help but to keep on smiling knowing that he was going to be a father soon. It was soon getting dark and the couple decided it was time to go back to the palace to retire for the night and knowing tomorrow that they had to start making arrangements for the soon to be born baby's room to be put together.

**--Many Months later--**

Months had pass and Eva had soon given birth to a healthy half Human and half Nourasian baby girl. She had her father's skin and eye color and her father's ears. The only thing that she inherited from her mother was her black hair.

Aikka had their little girl in his arms and Eva was in the bed resting, she just gave birth to her daughter about 2 or 3 hours ago and she was still exhausted. She barley had enough strength to move but she was able to watch Aikka and their little girl already starting to bond.

"We should come up with a name for her?" Aikka soon said

"I already have one in mind." Eva said with a weak smile

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Her name will be Mia. My mother's name the same woman that gave me my passion for flying in a star racer." Aikka smiled at the name.

"I like that name a lot it really suits her well." Eva smiled but soon started to have a hard time breathing like someone was pushing down on her lungs and not letting up at all. Aikka soon notices and rushes off to get the doctor. Once the doctor comes in Eva's breathing becomes normal again but the doctor decides to still look at Eva. After he was done all he said,

"Her lungs must have gotten a little weak after giving birth, they should get stronger in a few days." Aikka thanked the doctor and walked by Eva's side of the bed with Mia still in his arms watching his queen sleep.

"_I hope the doctor is right about her getting stronger in a few days."_ Aikka thought and he left their room to put their young one in her crib for the night. What Aikka didn't know is that Eva was going to get worse when time comes.


End file.
